doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jedenasty Doktor
Jedenasty Doktor był śmiałym i kapryśnym wcieleniem Władcy Czasu znanego jako Doktor. Postanowił pozostawić za sobą dni Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu i przez to stał się "Tym, który zapomniał" ("Dzień Doktora"), jednak później zaczął wspominać swoje życie. W tym czasie jego reputacja wzrosła, przyciągając nowe konflikty w miejsce wojny. Chcąc wycofać się z niebezpieczeństwa, które zostało stworzone, stał się skryty i zaczął dbać o siebie i o swoich bliskich. Był prawdopodobnie najdłużej żyjącym wcieleniem Doktora i ostatnim w oryginalnym cyklu regeneracji. Zaczął długowieczną wojnę z Zakonem Ciszy, w którą zaangażowani zostali jego towarzysze Amy Pond, Rory Williams i ich córka River Song. Ostatecznie znaczna, ale niecałkowita klęska Ciszy wymagała od niego poślubienia River Song w ceremonii nie do końca pewnej ze strony prawnej ("Ślub River Song"), ale przez nich oboje uważaną za prawdziwą. Gdy River odmówiła zostania jego towarzyszką po tym jak Płaczące Anioły cofnęły w czasie Amy i Rory'ego, wycofał się do wiktoriańskiego Londynu i dołączył do grupy detektywów pod wodzą Madame Vastry. Spotkał Clarę Oswald, o której myślał, że już nie żyje ("Planeta obłąkanych Daleków") i podczas ich spotkania ona umarła po raz kolejny. Zafascynowany dziewczyną, postanowił rozwiązać zagadkę jej wielu żyć i zabrać ją ze sobą jako nową towarzyszkę podróży ("Dzwony Świętego Jana"). To było, jak ujął "Jedyna tajemnica warta odkrycia"("[[Kryjówka"]])'. ''Doktor później odkrył dlaczego ciągle spotykał Clarę. Działo się tak, ponieważ weszła do jego linii czasowej i rozrzuciła echa samej siebie przez całe jego życie by uratować go przed procesem stworzonym przez Wielką Inteligencję. Doktor wyciągnął jej "prawdziwe ja" ze swojej linii czasowej ''("Imię Doktora"')''. '' By uratować Clarę musiał zapłacić wysoką cenę. Zmusiło go to do wyjawienia jej swojego sekretu, inkarnacji, którą trzymał w ukryciu. Za tej inkarnacji złamał przysięgę, którą złożył wybierając sobie imię "Doktora" ("Imię Doktora"). Odkrył, że on i jego wcześniejsze wcielenia uratowali Gallifrey przed zniszczeniem, jednak był zmuszony o tym zapomnieć. To wydarzenie pozwoliło mu oczyścić jego duszę z winy i zaakceptować swoją inkarnację, którą kiedyś odrzucił. Jego planeta Gallifrey została przeniesiona do kieszonkowego wszechświata. Poświęcił się dla znalezienia swojego domu ze świadomością, że jest ostatnią inkarnacją Doktora i zbliża się ostateczna bitwa, w której może umrzeć. Konflikt rozpoczął się gdy Jedenasty Doktor poznał miejsce ukrycia zgubionych Władców Czasu, gdy ci wysłali w cały wszechświat swoje wołanie o pomoc. Przez to odkrycie wywołał panikę w całym wszechświecie, że Wojna Czasu mogłaby rozpocząć się na nowo gdyby Władcy Czasu powrócili. Największym zagrożeniem byli Dalekowie, którzy rozpoczęli tę wojnę i ponieśli porażkę. Doprowadziło to do oblężenia jedenastego Doktora, aby powstrzymać go przed przywołaniem Władców Czasu, kiedy on utrzymywał ostatni punkt obronny przez prawie pełne tysiąclecie. Przez ostatnie lata swojego życia, walczył przeciwko kosmitom by chronić planetę Trenazalore i stawał się coraz starszy i słaby. Pod koniec został mu przyznany przez Władców Czasu nowy cykl regeneracji, przywracając mu młodość i możliwość ewentualnej regeneracji w jego następnym wcieleniu. ("Czas Doktora") Biografia Przeczucia Jedenasty Doktor spotkał swojego poprzednika we śnie. Powiedział, że oboje są w porządku. Nowe początki 250px|thumb|Pierwsze chwile Doktora w swoim jedenastym ciele. W wyniku pochłonięcia dużej ilości promieniowania ze źródła energii jądrowej, w celu uratowania jego dobrego przyjaciela, Wilfreda Motta, Dziesiąty Doktor zregenorował się w swojej TARDIS. Energia uwolniona podczas regeneracji spowodowała ogromne szkody dla statku. Na początku Jedenasty Doktor skoncentrował się na swoim nowym wyglądzie i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że TARDIS jest w ogniu i za chwilę się rozbije.("Do końca wszechświata") TARDIS rozbiła się w Leadworth w 1996 roku. Tam Doktor poznał Amelię Pond, samotną, małą Szkotkę z tajemniczym pęknięciem na ścianie w jej sypialni. Kosmita nazywany Więzień Zero uciekł ze swojego więzienia po drugiej stronie pęknięcia. Zanim Doktor zajął się tą sprawą, powrócił do TARDIS aby zapobiec jej spaleniu. 250px|thumb|Doktor i mała Amy Doktor obiecał Amelii, że wróci za pięć minut i ona będzie z nim podróżowała. Niestety poprzez szkody, które poniosła TARDIS, wrócił on po dwunastu latach. Został uderzony przez dorosłą Amy, przez co stracił przytomność. Więzień Zero wciąż ukrywał się w domu dziewczyny. Doktor zdołał przekonać Amelię, która spędziła swoje dzieciństwo czekając na jego powrót i jej chłopaka Rory'ego Williamsa, aby pomogli mu schwytać Więźnia Zero i zapobiec spaleniu Ziemi. Doktor musiał się śpieszyć, aby znaleźć Więźnia Zero w przeciągu dwudziestu minut zanim Atraxi ugaszą słońce. Przez nadmierne użycie energii śrubokręt dźwiękowy spalił się i Doktor musiał używać laptopa Jeffa, aby mówić do wybitnych intelektualistów na Ziemi. Z ich pomocą zsynchronizował każdy zegar na świecie, aby pokazywały cyfrę "0" poprzez wirusa komputerowego, stworzonego na telefonie Rory'ego wzywając Atraxi na Ziemię i informując, że ich więzień tu jest. W szpitalu w Leadworth Więzień Zero próbował przyjąć formę Doktora i małej Amy poprzez połączenie mentalne, które nasilało przez dwanaście lat, które spędził niezauważony w jej domu. Doktor powiedział Amy, aby myślała o prawdziwej formie kosmity co zmusi go do powrotu do swojego własnego ciała. To pozwoliło odnaleźć go przez Atraxi. Więzień Zero wypowiedział złowieszcze proroctwo i ogłoszenie dla Doktora "Cisza, Doktorze. Nastanie cisza." 250px|thumb|Doktor w Leadworth Doktor ukradł dla siebie nowy strój i wezwał Atraxi z powrotem do Leadworth, aby przypomnieć im wiele innych gatunków, które zagrażały ludzkości i co się z nimi stało.Obawiając się Doktora Atraxi uciekli z Ziemi obiecując, że nigdy nie powrócą. Następnie Doktor wybrał się na małą przejażdżkę na Księżyc nowo zregenerowaną TARDIS, aby uruchomić silniki przed powrotem do Amy z zaproszeniem do towarzyszeniu mu w jego podróżach. Zjawił się u niej dwa lata później, po czternastu latach czekania Amy zgodziła się mu towarzyszyć. Doktor dostał nowy śrubokręt dźwiękowy w zamian za ten, który został zniszczony. Razem z Amelią zaczął podróżować, jednak nie był świadomy tego, że przybył do niej w dzień przed jej ślubem z Rorym Williamsem.("Jedenasta Godzina") Nigdy więcej sam 250px|thumb|Doktor i Amy W pierwszą podróż Doktor zabrał Amelię na Starship UK w 33 wieku nowej ery. Początkowo nie angażował się w wydarzenia na pokładzie statku, ale zaczął się interesować dlaczego nikt z dorosłych nie zwrócił uwagi na płaczące dziecko. Odkrył, że statek nie ma silników, a w zamian za nie torturowany jest Gwiezdny Wieloryb, by go prowadzić. Doktor sprzymierzył się z królową Liz 10, która wiele o nim wiedziała z powodu jego znajomości z jej przodkami. Był wściekły gdy dowiedział się, że królowa pozwoliła na torturowanie wieloryba, ale usuwano to z jej pamięci co dziesięć lat, ponieważ nie mogła znieść myśli o cierpieniu tego stworzenia. Musiał wybierać pomiędzy uratowaniem milionów ludzi lub niewinnie udręczonego stworzenia. Postanowił wysłać duży ładunek elektryczny przez mózg wieloryba, co sparaliżuje jego mózg i nadal będzie mógł prowadzić statek, jednak bez odczuwania bólu. Amy uświadamia sobie, że wieloryb sam się poświecił dla ludzi i chciał prowadzić Starship UK, a tortury, które nie były potrzebne to jedynie ich wymysł. Uratowała wieloryba od męki, a on nadal pozostał na statku. Przygotowując się do odlotu, Doktor otrzymał telefon od jego starego przyjaciela Winstona Churchilla z prośbą o pomoc. ("Bestia na dole"). 250px|thumb|Amy i Doktor w 1941 roku. Doktor i Amy przybyli do 1941 roku, miesiąc po telefonie od Winstona Churchilla i odkrywają, że Dalekowie pomagają Wielkiej Brytanii w walce przeciwko Nazistom podczas II wojny światowej. Przekonali także Edwina Bracewella, że to on ich stworzył, gdy naprawdę to Dalekowie go stworzyli. Próbując zmusić Daleków do ujawnienia swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, Doktor padł ofiarą ich pułapki, dostarczył świadectwo, które pozwoliło im użyć urządzenia, które pomogło im odbudować ich prawie wymarłą rasę.Został zmuszony do wyboru pomiędzy oszczędzeniem Ziemi przed zniszczeniem przez Kontinuum Zapomnienia, które zostało obsadzone w Bracewellu lub zniszczeniem swoich śmiertelnych wrogów. Doktor wybrał Ziemię i pozwolił uciec Dalekom przez korytarz czasu. Zostawił Churchilla i Bracewella, aby zwyciężyli wojnę i był zakłopotany przez Amy, ponieważ nie rozpoznała Daleków pomimo tego, że przeżyła Wojnę w Kaskadzie Meduzy. ("Zwycięstwo Daleków") Doktor zapobiegł przemianie Ziemi na wodną placówkę bojową przez Cei ,którzy chcieli użyć ją podczas swojej wojny z inną planetą w 1864 roku. ("Nagranie:The Runaway Train") Doktor przybył na Ziemię w 2010 roku i znalazł astronautę w centrum handlowym. Razem z Amy poleciał na Księżyć. Z pomocą profesora Jacksona, mógł zapobiec przejmowaniu ciał ludzkich przez Talerianów. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim umysłem Jackson rozbił wielkie okna w swoim biurze, zabijając Talurian i, ku konsternacji Doktora, poświęcając się. ("Książka:Apollo 23") Doktor wybrał się na asteroidę nazywaną Gyre. Tam spotkał Sittum i prymitywne społeczeństwo ludzi, którzy wierzyli, że są na Ziemi. Próbował przekonać ich, że tam nie są, obiecując, że ochroni ich od bomby, którą Sittum chcą odpalić, aby zniszczyć Gyre. Niestety spotkał Dirka Slipstreama, starego wroga. Chociaż Doktorowi udało się powstrzymać Dirka, czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdołał uratować ludzi. ("Książka:Night of the Humans"). Doktor został zaatakowany przez kosmiczne pijawki. Z pomocą chłopca o imieniu Stephen udało mu się udaremnić ich spisek skonsumowania ludzkiej rasy. ("Komiks:Attack of the Space Leeches!"). Następnie Doktor wybrał się do kasyna w Vegas, wyzwał biznesmena Huberta Crimpa na pojedynek karciany i uratował grupę niewolników. ("Komiks:Winning Hand"). Powrócił do największej biblioteki we wszechświecie i pokonał armię książkowych potworów, ("Komiks:Booked Up") pokonał obcych w 1959 roku ("Komiks:Madness on the M1"), uratował grupę pokojowo nastawionych ptaków ("Komiks:Bad Vibbrations"), spotkał agenta z innego wymiaru oraz uniemożliwił na rozerwanie Ziemi na strzępy w 1885 roku. ("Komiks:Track Attack"). Kupił ulicę w Nowym Jorku w imieniu Amy, aby uzyskać najlepsze hamburgery w całej historii za darmo. Zaproponował nowego hamburgera, którego nazwał "Hamburger Doktora" ("Książka:The Forgotten Army") i zasugerował, aby bekon był jednym z jego składników, chociaż twierdził, że może go otruć. Jego uwagę przykuł rozmrożony mamut, który powodował spustoszenie, później okazało się, że był to statek kosmiczny pilotowany przez Vykoids. Doktor został przez nich schwytany, zamierzano zrobić z niego i porwanych ludzi zniewolonych górników. Po uratowaniu go przez Amy, wysłał Vykoids z powrotem na swoją planetę. ("Komiks:The Forgotten Army") Ponowna współpraca z River Song Odkrywając domową skrzynkę zawierającą wizytówkę z przyszłości, która należała do jego znajomej River Song w 171-wiecznym muzeum, ponownie spotkał młodszą wersję River. Prowadził polowania na Płaczące Anioły z nią i duchownymi w LI wieku. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że zostali otoczeni przez armię aniołów na Alfava Metraxis. Gdy anioły reaktywowały się stopniowo, Doktor strzelił w światło niesione przez kulę grawitacyjną co spowodowało odwrócenie grawitacji i przeniesienie go wraz z sojusznikami do pozostałości Bizancjum. ("Czas Aniołów") 250px|thumb|Obserwacja posągów aniołów. Wewnątrz okryli pęknięcie w czasie, podobne do tego ze ściany w sypialni Amelii. Doktor zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że wymazało niektóre wydarzenia z historii, przykładowo wojnę w Kaskadzie Meduzy. Skan wykazał, że spowodowała to wielka wyrwa w czasie i przestrzeni, która miała miejsce 26 czerwca 2010 roku. Potrzebne było skomplikowane wydarzenie czasoprzestrzenne, która mogłoby zamknąć pęknięcie na jakiś czas. Doktor czekał by wyłączyć sztuczną grawitację, aż cała energia Bizancjum spłynie na armię aniołów, gdyż wtedy wpadłaby ona do pęknięcia i została wymazana z historii. Podczas tej wyprawy Doktor dowiedział się od Ojca Octaviana, by nie ufał River Song, gdyż ta odsiaduje wyrok więzienia za zamordowanie bohatera dla wielu. Tożsamość tego "bohatera" jak i odkrycie kim jest River pozostało dla niego zagadką, którą rozwiąże w przyszłości. ("Kamienne ciała") Trójka TARDIS Gdy Doktor dowiedział się, że Amy wychodzi za mąż, jednak nie jest tego do końca pewna (pocałowała Doktora), postanowił zabrać jej narzeczonego Rory'ego Williamsa z nimi jako nowego towarzysza podróży. Zniszczył jego wieczór kawalerski wyskakując z tortu, który przeznaczony był dla striptizerki. W ramach prezentu ślubnego zabrał ich do Wenecji w 1580 roku, gdzie natknęli się na "wampiry" pod przewodnictwem Rossany Calvierri. Doktor dowiedział się, że tak naprawdę są to kosmici z planety Saturnyne, którzy uciekli przed "Ciszą", przez pęknięcie w czasie i przestrzeni. Zamieniali oni ludzkie kobiety w hybrydy ze swoim gatunkiem, poprzez transfuzję krwi,aby stały się kompatybilne z synami Rosanny. Ponadto dowiedział się, że Rosanna planuje zatopić Wenecję, aby ponownie utworzyć planetę Saturnyne. Po tym jak dziewczyny szkoły Rosanny Calvierri zginęły w wyniku eksplozji, Doktor pokrzyżował plany jej plany, wyłączając deszcz, który był uruchomiony przez urządzenie Rosanny. Po tym wydarzeniu signora Calvierri popełniła samobójstwo, aby nakarmić swoich synów. Rory Williams postanowił dołączyć do Doktora i Amy i razem z nimi podróżować w czasie, zamiast wrócić do Leadworth. 250px|thumb|Doktor, Amy i Rory w Wenecji. Gdy opuszczali Wenecję, Doktora zaniepokoiło to, że na gwarnym rynku nagle słychać było tylko ciszę. ("Wampiry w Wenecji"). Następnie spotkał statek z technologią Glamour, który znał ze spotkania w poprzednim wcieleniu. Odkrył, że Oliver Marks stworzył fałszywą rzeczywistość, w której ożenił się ze swoją miłością Daisy. Natknął się na rasę Weave i pomógł im naprawić ich statek. ("Książka:Glamour Chase") Doktor znalazł się w fałszywym mieście z robotami zabójcami, którzy ukrywali się pod przykrywką mieszkańców, była tam także bomba, która miała ich zniszczyć. Doktor użył TARDIS, aby przenieść bombę w czasie i rozproszyć jej siłę. Ostatecznie pojechał do bazy wojskowej robotów i ostrzegł ich o wypadku, który spowodowały jednocześnie zapobiegając śmierci naukowca, które je stworzył. Uratował swoich towarzyszy od robotów i pozwolił bombie wybuchnąć. ("Książka:Nuclear Time") Podczas wycieczki do Geath Doktor zauważył, że społeczeństwo tego miasta zmienili ustrój monarchistyczny. Spowodowane to było przez smoka zrobionego z minerału, który sprawiał, że ludzie uwielbiali posiadać go w swoich domach tak bardzo, że dopuszczali się kleptomanii. Zarówno herold jak i regulator, że ten smok należy do nich, a nie fałszywego króla. Doktor dowiedział się, że regulator i jej ludzie byli sługami zmarłych mistrzów Heralda, którzy zostali oczarowani. Pozwolił temu być zabranym przez Heralda, przez co Geath mogło powrócić do normalności. Jednakże zawarto sojusz z Regulatorem, aby zapobiec powtórnego powtórzenia się tego wydarzenia w przyszłości. ("Książka:The King's Dragon") Następnie Doktor odwiedził Kenię w 2013 roku i uratował farmę i jej właścicieli przed ogromnymi szerszeniami. ("Komiks:Buzz!") Wewnątrz TARDIS, Doktor, Amy i Rory pod wpływem psychicznego pyłku znaleźli się w dwóch snach. Jeden rozgrywał się w Leadworth z 2015 roku, a drugi w TARDIS, która zmierzała w kierunku gwiazdy płonącej lodem. Oba sny wydawały się być prawdą, a Władca Snu kazał im wybrać, który świat jest prawdziwy, ten w którym mogą zostać zamrożeni przez gwiazdę lub drugi gdzie mogą zostać zabici przez Eknodyny w Leadworth. 250px|thumb|Doktor i Amy. Doktor uświadomił sobie, że Władca Snu, nie ma władzy nad rzeczywistością i oba sny są fałszywe. Rory zginął w Leadworth zaatakowany przez Eknodynę, a Doktor i Amy popełnili samobójstwo, wjeżdżając samochodem w budynek. Obudzili się w drugim śnie gdzie Doktor wysadził TARDIS, przez co obudzili się w rzeczywistości. Okazało się, że szczypta psychicznego pyłku z łąk świecowych na Karass don Slava wieki temu wpadła w wirnik czasowy, podgrzała się i wprowadziła ich w stan snu. Władca Czasu był mroczną stroną Doktora. ("Wybór Amy") 250px|thumb|Doktor przy pęknięciu w czasie. Doktor chciał zabrać Amy i Rory'ego do Brazylii jednak źle wylądował i znaleźli się w Cwmtaff w Walii. Tam okazało się, że wiercenia przeprowadzane przez ludzi przeszkadza Silurianom mieszkającym pod Ziemią. Biorąc jednago z nich jako zakładnika, Doktor chciał dojść do układu pomiędzy ludźmi, a Silurianami. Jednak nieufność doprowadziła dwie strony do wrogości. ("Głodna Ziemia") Doktor odesłał Silurian z powrotem na spoczynek. Mieli spać tysiąc lat, aż ludzie będą na nich gotowi. Gdy się ewakuowali, Doktor zobaczył pęknięcie w czasie i przestrzeni. Wyjmuje ze środka pęknięcia przedmiot, który później okazuje się być częścią spalonej TARDIS. Rory broni Doktora przed strzałem jednego z umierających Silurian i umiera pod wpływem strzału. Energia czasowa dotyka ciała Rory'ego i wymazuje go z historii. Doktor chcąc obronić Amy przed pęknięciem, zaprowadza ją do TARDIS. Amy jest zrozpaczona utratą narzeczonego, Doktor mówi jej aby się skupiła i o nim pamiętała. Jednak przez nagły wstrząs TARDIS, dziewczyna się rozprasza i zapomina o Rorym. Doktor wciąż o nim pamięta. ("Zimna Krew") Chodź, Pond 250px|thumb|Doktor żegna się z Vincentem. Doktor czuje się winny usunięcia Rory'ego z historii, więc aby to zagłuszyć zabiera Amy do miłych miejsc. Jednak wycieczka do muzeum Orsay w Paryżu doprowadza ich do spotkania z Vincentem van Goghem w czasach, w których żył. Polecieli do artysty, aby uchronić go przed Krafayisem, którego Doktor dostrzegł w obrazie van Gogha. Bestię mógł zobaczyć tylko Vincent. Walka kończy się śmiercią Krafayisa, jednak Doktor i Vincent nie chcieli to tego dopuścić. Amy i Doktor zaprzyjaźnili się z van Goghem. Doktor postanowił zabrać go do XXI wieku, aby go dowartościować i pokazać, że zostanie doceniony. Gdy byli w muzeum poprosił Dr Blacka, aby powiedział co sądzi o Vincencie van Goghu tak, aby artysta to usłyszał. Słowa Dr Blacka doprowadzają van Gogha do płaczu. Następnie powracają go do jego czasów. Amy ma nadzieję, że udało im się zapobiec samobójczej śmierci artysty i zobaczą wiele nowych dzieł, Doktor jednak nie podziela jej optymizmu. Okazuje się, że ma rację, jedną z rzeczy, które się zmieniły jest dedykacja dla Amy na obrazie ze słonecznikami. ("Vincent i Doktor") W 2010 roku w Londynie Amy i Doktor badali ogromny przypływ danych w ramach nowej marki kurtek i Wi-Fi. Doktor dał Brytyjczykom nową ikonę mody do naśladowania: samego siebie. ("Komiks:Fashion Victims") Na kolonii Nebulon w 3515 roku, Doktor odkrył, że że została zamrożona na 100 lat przez gigantycznego stwora. Jednak udało mu się spłacić dług u stwora i pomógł uwolnić społeczeństwo z ich stuletniego snu. ("Komiks: The Collector") On i Amy udali się pod przykrywką inspektorów RSPCA aby usidlić bestię Kerra-Berra, która ukrywała się pod postacią psa i odprowadzała energię życiową starszej pani, nazywanej Betty. ("Komiks:The Stray") Na pokładzie statku kosmicznego Amy i Doctor pomogli ostatniemu członkowi załogi, który nazywał się Cormac zatrzymać zmiennokształtne Charanoidy, które objęły kontorlę nad Amy i Cormackiem, do momentu, w którym Doktor wrzucił je do pola siłowego. ("Komiks:About Face") Amy została wzięta za zmiennokształtnego przestępcę zwanego "Egron the Flesh-Eater". Doktor chcąc oczyścić jej imię, próbując go dopaść. Odkrył, ze Egron zamienił się w TARDIS. Zatrzymał go przed wzięciem Amy jako zakładniczki i uwięził go. ("Komiks:Mistaken Identity") Kiedy Amy i Doktor wpadli w tunel, spotkali tam stuletniego podróżnika w kosmosie Broxa, który podróżował po zewnętrznej krawędzi wszechświata, chcąc znaleźć obcych. Doktor skierował statek Broxa w kierunku wszechświata i pomógł mu spełnić jego marzenie. ("Komiks: Nowhere Man") Wkrótce potem Doktor odnowił współpracę z Ratlingsami, spokojnym gatunkiem, który poznał podczas swojego dziesiątego wcielenia.Odkrył, że chcieli przeciwstawić się staremu wrogowi Doktora Sidewinder Synidicate. Po zostaniu wrobionym w rabunek i oszustwo, Doktor zatrzymał działania Ratlingsów. ("Komiks: Money Troubles") Próba podróży z Amy do Basingstroke, skończyła się wylądowaniem na planecie pod inną nazwą. Znajdowało się na niej więzienie Van Diemens, gdzie więźniowie byli używani jako króliki doświadczalne do kolonizacji innych planet. Doktor odkrył, że ludzie byli mutowani z owadami, roślinami i innymi zwierzętami przez splatacz genów pozostawiony przez obcych, którzy sprawili, że można zamieszkać tą planetę. Doktor rozwiązał błędy w tej maszynie i przywrócił wszystkich do normalnego stanu. Następnie zasugerował pracownikom, aby skłamali przełożonym i powiedzieli, że śmiertelny wirus był na wolności, by utrzymać więźniów przed byciem używanym w eksperymentach, również zmienił nazwę planety Basingstroke w procesie. W tym czasie Amy została przejęta przez splatacz genów i zmutowana w kobietę motyla. Na nieszczęście dla Doktora, była naga po tym jak cofnął tą mutację. ("Komiks:Supernature") Następnie on i Amy odwiedzili planetę, która była atakowana przez Shasarks. Mieszkańcy i najeźdźcy byli również pod działaniem muzycznego zaklęcia, pod którego działanie wpadł również Doktor. Dowiedział się, że było to dziełem Muzy, androida bogini. Doktor naprawił uszkodzone obwody i zatrzymał Shasarks w używaniu jej mocy w galaktycznej wojnie. ("Komiks: Planet Bollywood") Po otrzymaniu telefonu od swojej byłej towarzyszki Marthy Jones, Doktor wyjechał na misję do Japonii. Dołączył do siły UNIT-u i zaczął badać zagadkę nowego napoju nazywanego Goruda, który zwiększał inteligencję dzieci, które go wypiły. Ponadto odkrył, że Axos uciekł z pętli czasowej, w której był uwięziony przez trzecią i szóstą inkarnację Doktora. Axos umieścił niewykrywalne cząstki siebie w napoju, które przemieniały je w sztuczne dzieci Axos. Szantażował ludzi by pozwolili mu żywić się energią Ziemi. Jednak Doktorowi udało się go powstrzymać, poprzez to, że wszyscy włączają elektryczność, a ten proces zniszczy Axosa.("Komiks: The Golden Ones") On i Amy napisali książkę podtytułem "Profesor, Królowa i księgarnia" opartą na przygodach jego podróżach, a bohaterowie byli odzwierciedleniem jego prawdziwych przyjaciół i wrogów. Następnie Amy przekazała tą książkę irlandzkiemu pisarzowi C.S Lewisowi. ("Komiks: The Professor, The Queen and the Bookshop") Przez bardzo długi okres czasu on i Amelia podróżowali razem. Pewnego razu spotkali króla, który miał duplikat samego siebie, który był robotem. Kiedy myśleli, że robot stracił głowę, okazało się, że był to prawdziwy król. Doktorowi udało się założyć głowę króla z powrotem i tym samym zachować go przy życiu. W 2025 Orkney, Doktor powstrzymał Caskelliac, którzy mieli w planach zabrać energię z każdego życia na Ziemii i podkreślił, że znajdą inny sposób by utrzymać się przy życiu. ("AUDIO: The Ring of Steel") Doktor wylądował TARDIS w środku Olimpiady w Londynie w 2012 roku. Tam zapobiegł kradzieży pochodni olimpijskiej przez płaczącego anioła. Jeden z biegaczy podarował mu swój własny medal jako podziękowanie. ("TV: Good as Gold") Podczas wycieczki do roku 1963 aby obejrzeć koncert Beatlesów, Doktora zszokowało to, że Ziemia jest w ruinach. Dalekowie eksterminowali ludność i stworzyli paradoks, który mógłby wymazać Amy. Doktor pojechał na Skaro, aby odkryć, że Dalekowie osiągnęli to poprzez odzyskanie Oka Czasu, które zostało utracone podczas Wojny Czasu i miało zdolność przepisywania czasu. Używając Oka, Doktor przeniósł się w czasie, do wydarzeń przed zniszczeniem Ziemi przez Daleków. Tam skonstruował urządenie, które ich oślepiło i przeciążyło pole magnetyczne generatora, powodując utratę Oka Czasu przez Daleków. Bez niego nie mogli zmienić biegu historii. Doktor i Amy powrócili do roku 1963, aby obejrzeć koncert zespołu. ("Gra:City of the Daleks") Śledząc nadajnik ratunkowy, Doktor i Amy przybyli do roku 2010, do Arktycznej Stacji Wierceń GSO. Odkryli, że załoga przypadkowo wydobyła Cybermaty należące do Cybermanów, których statek został zamrożony pod lodem. Cybermaty zaraziły załogę nano-wirusem, który zamienił ich w niewolników Cybermanów, ktorych potrzebowali do wydobycia statku. Doktor był zmuszony obudzić Cybermenów, przez niewolników. Elizabeth Meadows groziła przekonwertowaniem Amy, jednak jeden z obudzonych Cybermenów ją zniszczył. Doktorowi udało się szybko uratować swoją towarzyszkę i użył nano-wirusa by znowu uśpić Cybermenów. Ich statek eksplodował, niszcząc wirus i doprowadzając członków załogi do zdrowia. ("Gra:Blood of the Cybermen") Doktor i Amelia odwiedzili Smyslov 3 i dowiedzieli się, że oni z przyszłości spowodowali tam wiele zniszczeń. Grożono im więzieniem, jednak zdążyli odlecieć TARDIS, zanim ją unieruchomiono. ("Proza:Wish You Were Here") Doktor został wyrzucony przez TARDIS w kosmos i został uwięziony w czasoprzestrzeni. Amy przypadkowo uwolniła Istotę z pudełka w TARDIS. Kiedy Doktorowi udało się powrócić na statek, Istota utworzyła zmianę w czasie i wysłała Amy tysiąc lat w przyszłość, karmiąc się jej linią czasową. Doktor stworzył pętlę taychon, która miała sprowadzić Amy i Istotę z powrotem do niego. Wysłał Istotę tam, gdzie mogła swobodnie żywić się czterowymiarowymi Chronomitami bez krzywdzenia ich. Jednak, aby ją ukarać Doktor zapomniał wspomnieć, że Chronomity są swędzące. ("Gra:TARDIS") Doktor kontynuował swoją podróż. Trafił do miejsca zwanego Posejdon 8. Znalazł się tam gdy, miejsce było było atakowane przez Zarloka, okupowane przez Vashta Naradę i chorych ludzi. Przywrócił zasilanie podmorskiej hodowli i prześledził wygląd Zarloka i Vashta Nerady do okresu II wojny światowej, statku USS Eldridge. Ten statek został wciągnięty w wir czasowy, przez niesprawne urządzenia maskujące. Doktor i Amy wyłączyli je i w ten sposób statek mógł powrócić do swoich czasów oraz zakończył emitować promieniowanie. Jako podziękowanie, zostało urządzone przyjęcie dla Doktora i Amy, jednak oni szybko je opuścili. ("Gra:Shadows of the Vashta Nerada") Następnie Władca Czasu wybrał się razem ze swoją towarzyszkę na kosmiczny stadion Wembly w 2050 roku. Tam zdemaskowali i pokonali Chronos Corporation, która porywała obcych i piłkarzy z historii. ("Komiks:Foul Play") Doktor stał się sławny po uratowaniu planety Ekthelios i użył swoich wpływów by uratować Amy przed egzekucją z rąk robota, który był inspektorem od biletów. ("Komiks:Attack of the GateBots!") Doktor odwiedził trzynastowieczną Japonię, tam uratował wioskę przed smokiem i sprawił, że lokalna wyrzutek stał się wielkim bohaterem. ("Komiks:Samurai's Secret") W Babilonie w roku 905p.n.e Doktor zaprzyjaźnił się z astronomem o imieniu Ulrik oraz odkrył nową konstelację gwiazd, która w rzeczywistości była komputerem o nazwie Gryphon, który zbierał informacje na temat Ziemi i wysyłał je żołnierzom, którzy chcieli zaatakować planetę. ("Komiks:In the Stars") Doktor podążał za sygnałem SOS z rodzinnego statku, gdzie Dalek naukowiec próbował przejąc całą technologię. Silnik został przeciążony i cała rodzina Jones została rozproszona po czasie i przestrzeni. Doktor i Amy podróżowali do wielu miejsc takich jak starożytne świątynie Inków, walczyli z wieloma wrogami jak Cybermani, dążąc do odnalezienia i pomocy rodzinie Jones. ("Gra:The Mazes of Time") Doktor zamierzał zabrać Amy do rajskiego miejsca o nazwie Pomarius, jednak TARDIS wpadła w pajęczynę. Po tym jak Heldan, jeden z rolników na Pomarius uratował ich, Doktor zdążył powstrzymać pająki przed przejęciem tego miejsca. ("Komiks:The Stell Web") Doktor odwiedził Birmingham podczas Epoki Lodowcowej i przekonał trzech naukowców z kosmosu by nie eksperymentowali na ludziach. ("Komiks:Snow Globe") Następnie Doktor i Amy wybrali się do najlepszego miejsca na spędzenie wakacji w 423 wieku i powstrzymali niezadowolonego urlopowicza przed spowodowaniem chaosu wśród pozostałych. ("Komiks:Wave Machine") 250px|thumb|Doktor po tym jak wypadł z TARDIS. Gdy TARDIS pojawiła się w Colchester, Doktor został z niej wyrzucony i zaraz po tym znikła razem z Amy uwięzioną w środku. Znajdując wskazówkę od Amelii z przyszłości, Doktor stał się współlokatorem Craiga Owensa. Zakłócał jego życie, ale zmieniał je także na lepsze. Odkrył, że pierwsze piętro nad mieszkaniem Craiga było tak naprawdę statkiem kosmicznym, który potrzebował odpowiedniego pilota by mógł odlecieć. Wszyscy ludzie, których wypróbował ginęli. Powodował pętle czasowe przez, które TARDIS mogła pozostać w wirze czasowym na zawsze. Gdy Doktor okazał się być odpowiednim pilotem, kazał Craigowi wyznać miłość jego bliskiej przyjaciółce Sophie. Po tym zdołali wyłączyć maszynę i uratować Ziemię. Po tym wydarzeniu Doktor dostał parę kluczy, do mieszkania Craiga w ramach podziękowania. Doktor wpuścił Craiga do swojego umysłu, więc przypuszczał, że już nigdy go nie odwiedzi, ale i tak zatrzymał klucze. Przekazał Amy informację aby zostawiła notatkę dla jego Doktora z przyszłości. Gdy Amy szukała czerwonego długopisu w jego płaszczu odnalazła jej pierścionek zaręczynowy. ("TV:Wspólokator") Odwiedzając Unsuru w 57 Galaktyce, Doktor i Amy stali się niewolnikami Kreecha. Próbując odzyskać wolność, Kreech Ragnorr, który miał podobne cechy do Doktora mianował go królem Unsuru. Jednak Doktorowi udało się go oszukać i Ragnorr nadal sprawował rządy na Unsuru. ("Komiks:The Cleverest King") Doktora nadal trapiło to co przytrafiło się Rory'emu, więc przez kolejne trzy tygodnie zabierał ją w każde miejsce, w którym chciała się znaleźć. Wrócili na Ziemię do roku 1940 i pokonali podwodnego stwora Mirrorite. ("Komiks:Seeing Things") Odwiedzili Arkadię, Kosmiczną Florydę, Texas. Planetę handlową Feltzmodo 12, Księżyc w 2039 roku oraz Trojańskie Ogrody. ("TV: Vincent i Doktor,TV:Wielki Wybuch"). Stali się szkolnymi inspektorami i pokonali potwora stworzonego z ołówka ("Komiks:Pencil Pusher"), towarzyszyli obcemu nazywającego się Elpha przy zamykaniu zoo i więzienia na bogatej planecie. ("Komiks:Cell Shock") . Zostali wplątani w w Bitwę o Trafalgar i uratowali dzieci w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia w Wiktoriańskim Londynie. ("Komiks:Red Christmas") Restart Wszechświata 250px|thumb|Doktor uwięziony w Pandorice. Podczas odwiedzin na Planecie Pierwszej Doktor znalazł wiadomość od River Song, która zaprowadziła go i Amy do Anglii w 102 roku naszej ery. River powiedziała mu, że Vincent Van Gogh namalował obraz przedstawiający wybuchają TARDIS o nazwie ''Otwarcie Pandoriki. Proroctwo Więźnia Zero o tym, że "Cisza zapadnie", doprowadziło Doktora do Stonehenge, gdzie inne rasy zjednoczone w sojuszu uwięziły go w środku Pandoriki. Miało to zapobiec pęknięciom w czasie, ponieważ Doktor był jedyną osobą, która potrafi sterować TARDIS. Gdy Doktor został uwięziony TARDIS eksplodowała z River w środku i wszystko oprócz Ziemi zniknęło. ("TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki") thumb|250px|Doktor umieszcza Amy w Pandorice. Doktor został uwolniony przez Rory'ego Autona, który przeżył swoją śmierć i wymazanie z historii. Po umieszczeniu martwej Amy w Pandorice, Doktor użył manipulator wiru czasowego River Song i przeniósł się do alternatywnej Ziemi w roku 1996. W muzeum, w którym Pandorika była jednym z eksponatów, uratował Amy używając DNA jej siedmioletniej alternatywnej wersji. Spotkali się z Rorym, który przez 2000 lat pilnował Pandoriki z Amelią w środku. Doktorowi udało się uratować River z wybuchającej TARDIS, jednak nie zdołał zatrzymać samego wybuchu. Po konfrontacji z echem Daleka został przez niego postrzelony i używając manipulatora wiru czasowego oddzielił się od swoich przyjaciół i umieścił siebie w Pandorice by zrestartować wszechświat, jednak on także zostanie wymazany z historii. Pilotował Pandorikę, zostawił psychiczny ślad w umyśle Amy,a by go zapamiętała. ("TV:Wielki Wybuch") thumb|250px|Doktor dostaje wiadomość o mumii w Orient Expressie. W dniu ślubu Amy i Rory'ego, Doktor powrócił do właściwego wymiaru i przybył na ich wesele. Tam spotkał rodziców Amelii. Po przyjęciu kolejny raz chciał się dowiedzieć kim jest River Song, jednak dostał tylko następną przepowiednię dotyczącą jego przyszłości. Gdy wrócił do TARDIS otrzymał telefon z prośbą pomocy ("TV: Wielki Wybuch") od komputera znanego jako Gus, ("TV:Mumia w Orient Expressie") dotyczący "starożytnej egipskiej bogini", która przebywa w Orient Expressie. Doktorowi nie spodobał się fakt, że ktoś zupełnie obcy zdołał połączyć się z TARDIS. Powiedział Gusowi, że uczęszczał na spotkania modlitewne, a następnie zlekceważył wezwanie o pomoc. Zajęty innymi sprawami Doktor, zostawił Amy i Rory'ego samych w TARDIS w ich noc poślubną. Poskutkowało to tym, że Amelia zaszła w ciążę, a jej dziecko będzie w pół człowiekiem, a w pół Władcą Czasu i będzie potrafiło się regenrować. ("TV:Dobry Człowiek idzie na wojnę") Miesiąc miodowy Amy i Rory'ego thumb|250px|Doktor, Sara Jane Smith i Jo Grant. Doktor wysłał nowożeńców na miodowej planecie zaraz przed tym jak TARDIS została zabrana przez Claw Shansheeth, a jego samego pozostawili na pustkowiu planety nazywanej Karmazynowe Serce. Shansheeth przybyli na Ziemię w 2010 roku i dołączyli do sił skorumpowanego UNITU porucznik Tii Karim, aby sfałszować śmierć Doktora. Sfałszowali pogrzeb, aby zwabić jego starych towarzyszy. Planowali oni pobrać wspomnienia Sary Jane Smith i Jo Grant, aby stworzyć klucz do TARDIS. Gdy Doktor razem ze swoimi towarzyszkami zostali uwięzieni na Karmazynowym Sercu, Władca Czasu wykorzystał okazję, aby wytłumaczyć Jo, że chciał odwiedzić ją ponownie tak jak obiecał, jednak TARDIS nie mogła jej zlokalizować przez jej częste podróże. Doktor zdołał ustabilizować urządzenie do przenoszenia, chcąc pomóc Sarze i Jo jednak zostały one schwytane przez Shansheethów gdy on ratował Clyde'a, Rani Chandrę i wnuka Jo - Santiago Jonesa. Podczas gdy Shansheetowie chcieli stworzyć nowy klucz wykorzystując towarzyszki, Doktor powiedział im aby intensywnie myślały o wszystkim co zobaczyły podróżując razem z nim i o życiu, które prowadziły po zaprzestaniu podróży z Doktorem. System został przeładowany wspomnieniami i wybuchł, zabijając Shansheetów i Tię Karim. Sara i Jo uchroniły się przed śmiercią, chowając się w pustej trumnie. Po pożegnaniu się z Sarą i Jo, Doktor wyruszył w dalszą podróż. ("TV:Przygody Sary Jane: Śmierć Doktora") Amy i Rory nadal spędzali swój miesiąc miodowy, a Doktor w noc po Halloween wpadł na trop obcego w magazynie, który używał strachu, aby karmić martwe ciała, które opętał. Znalazł młodego chłopca Louiego Rollinsa i próbował z nim uciec. Kryształowa czaszka próbowała ostrzelać Louiego, jednak on instynktownie złapał jeden z elementów machiny, która wybuchła i zaczęła płonąć. Doktor i Louie uciekli, obcy zginął w zniszczonym magazynie, jednak właściwie on sfałszował swoją śmierć używając filtru percepcji. W noc piątego listopada Doktor zabrał Louiego i jego kuzynkę Millie Peterson na spalanie wizerunków Guya Fawkesa. Guy Fawkes został ożywiony, strasząc tłum i pozostałych ludzi w Wielkiej Brytanii. Doktor, Louie i Millie wrócili do TARDIS i wylądowali z powrotem w magazynie. Louie i Millie nie chcieli zostać w bezpiecznej TARDIS, Millie stwierdziła, że Doktor może potrzebować ich pomocy. W magazynie obcy prezentował swoje nowe w pełni zregenerowane ciało i statek kosmiczny gotowy do odlotu. Doktor przekazał urządzenie z TARDIS Louiemu, wskazując na wyposażenie obcego. Doktor dał obcemu wybór,